DSP Mini-Comics
DSP Mini-Comics are comics drawn by Deep-Sea Prisoner, featuring a myriad of the characters that they have created. DEEP KISS 1 The first half of a 2-part comic strip. The comic can be found here and the translation here Deep1.png DEEP KISS 2 The second half of a 2-part comic strip. The comic can be found here and the translation . Deep2.png Devil-based Comics containing the one and only... The comics can be found here and translations here . Buriburi.png Jam-modoki.png M-494.png M-417.png Burijime.png Kodukuri.png 1019.png Papatomama.png Mkiss.png Nigaoe.png Mumondai.png Funamushi.png Devil-based 2 The second part of a series of comics containing Satanick, Ivlis and other devils. The comics can be found here and translations here 287 (2).png 288 (2).png 333.png 334.png 266 (1).png 269.png SEX.png Iku.png 452 (2).png 453 (1).png 340.png 152.png Bocky.png Sataneko1.png Netorarenick.png 571 (1).png 578.png Wedding1.png Wedding2.png Wedding3.png ATTACK! Devil-ish Style Comics featuring Satanick, Kcalb, Etihw, and later on, Ivlis and Siralos. The comics can be found here English Translations in story chronological order: (parentheses indicate the year/month/day these were updated on the funamusea website) • #1 (2016 07 30) • #2 &3 (2016 07 31) • #4 (2016 08 01) • #5 (2016 08 02) • #5.5.5 (2016 08 03) • #5.5.5.5 (2016 08 03) • #5.5.5.5.5-7.5.5.5 (2016 08 06) • #8 & 8.5 (2016 07-08) • #9 (2016 08 08) • #9.5-10.5 (2016 08 08-09) • #11 • #12 • #12.5 • #13 • #14 • #15 • #16 (2017 03-09) • #17 (2017 03-11) AU Roach Labelled as "If Ivlis Had A Mind Of Steel", are comics of "What if" scenarios with Ivlis. The comics can be found here http://funamusea.com/other/tan-HAPPYivlis.html English Translations in story chronological order: • #1 • #2 • #3 • #4 • #5 • #6 • #7 • #8 • End • Extra #1 • Extra #2 • NSFW Updates (9/19 2016; contains suggestive dialogue) Distorted Love Comics focusing on Satanick's struggle for his feelings for Ivlis. The comics can be found here English Translations in story chronological order: • #1 • #2 • #3 • #4 • #5 • #6 • #7 • #8 • #9 Everlasting Love Comics featuring Satanick and Ivlis. Seems to be a alternative end to Distorted Love. The comics can be found here English translations in story chronological order: *#1 (2016 08 29?) *#2 (1st half of this post) (2016 08 30) *#3 (2016 09 03?) Distorted Love 2 Second haif to the first part. Minor appearances of Kyou, Hidou, Yagi, and Envi. The comics can be found here English Translations in story chronological order: (parentheses indicate the year/month/day these were updated on the funamusea website) • #1 • #2 (2nd half of this post) (2016 08 30) • #3 (2016 09 04) • #4 (2016 09 06) • #5 (2016 09 08) • #6 (under the 1st and 3rd images on this post) (2016 09 09) • #7 (2016 09 09) • #8 (2016 09 09) • #9 (2016 09 10) • #10 (2016 09 10) Rainbow Comics Sequel to Distorted Love 2. New appearances of Artamos and Lil.The comics can be found here English Translations in story chronological order: (parentheses indicate the year/month/day these were updated on the funamusea website) • #1 (2016 09 10) • #2 (2016 09 11) • #3 (2016 09 11) • #4 (2016 09 11) • #5 (2016 09 12) Truth Comics Comics centered on Satanick finding out Ivlis' sexual preference. New appearances of 4545. The comics can be found here English Translations in story chronological order: (parentheses indicate the year/month/day these were updated on the funamusea website) • #1 (2016 09 12) • #2 (2016 09 12) • #3 (2016 09 13) • #4 (2016 09 13) • #5 (2016 09 13) • #6 (2016 09 14) • #7 (2016 09 15) Nightmare Comics featuring Ivlis and Licorice. The comics can be found here English Translations in story chronological order: (parentheses indicate the year/month/day these were updated on the funamusea website) • #1 (2016 09 16) • #2 (2016 09 16) • #3 (2016 09 17) Like Mother, Like Son Comics featuring Ivlis, Satanick, Licorice, and Emalf. The comics can be found here English Translations in story chronological order: (parentheses indicate the year/month/day these were updated on the funamusea website) • #1 (2016 09 19) • #2 (2016 09 19) Dangerous Night The comics can be found here (Warning: R-18 content, read at your own risk). English Translations in story chronological order: (parentheses indicate the year/month/day these were updated on the funamusea website) (also please check the post tags for trigger warnings) • #1 (2016 09 20) • #2 (2016 09 20) • #3 (2016 09 21) • #4 (2016 09 22) • #5 (2016 09 27) • #6 (2016 11 03) Meat-Eating Worm Comics featuring Satanick, Ivlis, and Satanick's meat-eating worm. The comics can be found here (Warning: R-18G content, read at your own risk). English translations in story chronological order: • #1 (08 26 2017) • #2 (08 30 2017) Licorice's Picture Diary Comics featuring Licorice's drawings about Ivlis' sunflower. The comics can be found here (English translations can be found here ) 592 (1).png 593 (1).png 594.png 595 (1).png Funamusea's Private Deep Sea Academy The character profiles can be found here (English translations can be found here ) Kaiteigakenchara1.png Kaiteigakenchara2.png Kaiteigakenchara3.png Kaiteigaken001.png Kaiteigaken002.png Kaiteigaken003.png Kaiteigaken004.png Kaiteigaken005.png Funamusea's Private Deep Sea Academy: Father's Day and Rebellious Phase comic can be found here (English translations can be found here ) Father01.png Father02.png Father03.png Father04.png Father05.png Father06.png Father07.png Part 3 update can be found here (English and Spanish translations can be found here ) Fuck-buddy1.png Fuck-buddy2.png Fuck-buddy3.png Kurokawa-based Any comics containing Nataka Kurokawa in it. The comics can be found here and the translations . 443burger.png Shijimi.png Natakasan.png Mushine.png M234.png 33zeng.png|''Translation by seiichinara'' Oldcomic.jpeg Poor Shrimp-based Any comics containing Lobco and Roc Hijohshiki. The comics can be found here and translations here . Haka.png Tamagoumi.png Eviiii.png Chlomaki-based Comics containing Chlomaki. The comics can be found here and the translations . 168 Chlomaki.png 169 Chlomaki.png 175.png I Will Die Tomorrow-based Or ''Dying Tomorrow' ''are any comics containing Shinohara Souichirou and/or Azemiti Toru, Utareduyoi Tsubaki, and Kisaragi Alice. The comics can be found here and translations . 4nu.png M295.png Tabasuko.png Various 1 The comics can be found here and translations . Jorcc.png Kusoga.png Oni.png Krs.png Robukosan.png Sinsetsu.png Krtn.png Creachan.png Sukebebe.png K.png Sakesakesake.png Omorasing.png 676.png 2.png Various 2 The comics can be found here and translations . Eau-de-vie.png 818.png Navigation Category:Gallery